smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Magic Egg (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Meanwhile, at the same time, a group of Smurfs were out trying to find eggs, but they were unsuccessful in finding any. "Oh my! Oh my! I don't smurf eggs anywhere!" Smurfette said. "But Papa Smurf says we can't bake a Smurf day cake without eggs!" Brainy said. "There must be one somewhere around. Papa Smurf says..." Just then, they could hear a noise approaching them. "What's that?" Vanity asked. "Oh it's probably just a... egg," Hefty said, as the magic egg rolled over them and hit a tree. "Boy! That's some egg!" Vanity said. "We could make the smurfiest Smurf Day cake with this egg!" Hefty said. "I HATE EGGS!" Grouchy said, before they took hold of the egg. As they were making their way back to the village, they could hear Bigmouth nearby. "Where my egg? Bigmouth want egg!" he boomed. "It's... Bigmouth!" Brainy said. "Oh! He's so big and scary!" Smurfette said. "Where's Hero when you need him?" "We don't need Hero!" Hefty said. "Come on! This way!" "Bigmouth want egg!" he boomed again, as the Smurfs took shelter in a hollowed-out log. "Oh! Smurf is me! Bigmouth is coming!" Smurfette said, as Bigmouth approached. "Bigmouth hungry! Want egg!" he said as he passed. "He's gone! Let's...," Hefty said, before he heard Gargamel calling for Azrael. "Gargamel!" he said. "Gargamel?" Brainy said, before Hefty grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "That egg must be around here someplace, Azrael!" Gargamel said, as Azrael looked into the log the Smurfs were hiding in. "Where Bigmouth's egg? I WANT MY EGG!" Bigmouth boomed, causing Gargamel and Azrael to run for their lives. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, AZRAEL!" Gargamel shouted as they ran. "Are they gone?" Brainy asked. Hefty peeked out of the log and noticed the coast was clear. "Yeah! Let's smurf this egg back to the village!" he said, before they took hold of the egg again and continued their way back to the village. "Oh! I'm afraid that nasty Gargamel and Bigmouth will come back! Oh, knock on smurf, I wish we were back in the village," Smurfette said, before tapping the egg twice for good luck. Bigmouth spotted them and tried to jump at them, but before he landed, the Smurfs had disappeared from sight. "Huh?" Bigmouth asked himself, not believing what he'd seen. Back in the village, some Smurfs were busy talking before they seen the egg-hunting Smurfs appear before their very eyes. "Hey! Where you come from?" Jokey asked. "How did you get here?" the others asked. "Yeah! How did we get here?" Hefty asked, unsure of what occurred. Papa Smurf had noticed they had returned. "Back already... smurf is me! Where did you find that egg?" he asked. "I don't know, it came rolling down a hill," Hefty said, before they all started speaking at the same time. "QUIET!" Papa Smurf shouted. "We have a cake to bake! Smurf me a spoon!" "Here, Papa Smurf!" Greedy said, handing him a wooden spoon. Papa Smurf tapped the egg several times and noticed there were no cracks in the shell. "Hmm! This egg is solid!" he said, before hitting the egg with such force the spoon broke into many pieces. "What kind of egg is this?" "Stand back, Papa Smurf!" Hefty said, wielding an axe. "I'll smurf that egg for you!" Hefty swung the axe with great strength, struck the egg, and noticed it had no effect whatsoever. "I'll smurf that egg, or I'm a smurfish sausage!" he said, before striking the egg again and was changed into a sausage. "HELP! I'M A SAUSAGE! I'M A SAUSAGE!" Hefty shouted, before running off. All the other Smurfs were surprised at what occurred. "Hmm! He said something... and hit the egg... and then... that's it! This egg is a magic egg!" Papa Smurf said. "It grants wishes you make when you hit it!" All the Smurfs soon rushed for the egg, all wanting their wishes granted. "I want to be rich!" Dreamy said, before hitting the egg and obtaining all the gold in the world. "I wanna be pink with blue flowers!" Smurfette said, before hitting the egg, causing her skin color to become pink and covered in blue flowers. "I want a great big barrel of sarsaparilla!" Greedy said before hitting the egg, and getting a barrel of sarsaparilla. "Make me the best horn player in the whole world!" Harmony said, before hitting the egg and being able to play his horn perfectly. "Finally! I won't have to put up with his unsmurfy music anymore," Brainy muttered to himself. As they were having their wishes granted, Hero and Wonder showed up after spending time with each other, curious as to what the commotion was about. "What's going on here?" Hero asked. "It's a magic egg, laddie!" Fergus said. "It grants your wishes when you hit it!" "This smurf doesn't need wishes. This smurf has everything he needs right here," he said looking at Wonder, causing her to blush. "Hey, Wonder!" Smurfette called. "Do you have any wishes?" Wonder jumped back in shock. "Smurfette! What happened to you? You're... different," she said. "I wished to look like this!" Smurfette answered. "Do you have any wishes?" "No! I don't need wishes. I have everything I need right here!" she said looking at Hero, making him smile. "I'm going to pick flowers from the forest!" Wonder said. "That's smurfy... be careful!" Hero answered. "Don't worry, I will!" Wonder said, before leaving the village. Edward was currently thinking of what to wish for. "I vant... Uh... I vish... Uh... I..." he stuttered, before Dempsey came forward. "Oh! You don't know what you want, Eddie! To the devil with you!" he said, before accidentally hitting the egg and sending Edward to hell. Edward looked up and seen the devil standing before him. "Oh, sorry!" he said. "Dempsey, you schweinhund!" he muttered under his breath, before he was immediately brought back by Nikolai. Brainy soon had his turn with the egg. "Make me just like Papa Smurf!" he said, before hitting the egg and becoming Papa Smurf. "I have a better idea!" Handy said. "Make me Hero Smurf!" he said, before hitting the egg and becoming Hero. "Make me Papa Smurf! I'm more honorable!" Takeo said, before hitting the egg and becoming Papa Smurf. Hero noticed this, and immediately went to tell Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf! We have a problem!" he said. "What is it, Hero?" Papa Smurf asked. Hero pointed towards the two Smurf impostors, who were now starting to argue. "Great Smurfs! I have to put a stop to this nonsense!" he said. "No fair! I was Papa Smurf before you were!" Brainy said. "No I was! I should be Papa Smurf!" Takeo said. "What's this? If you're me, then I'm a monkey's uncle!" Papa Smurf said, before accidentally hitting the egg and becoming a monkey. "AHH! Papa Smurf!" Hero shouted, as he could hear Handy talking about how he should be Hero Smurf. "What the? If you're this smurf, then this smurf is a Smurfette!" he said, before hitting the egg, and quickly realized he now had long blond hair, wearing a dress, his voice sounded more feminine, and his body felt rather funny. "What the smurf? I'm a Smurfette!!!" he said in shock. "It's my turn, Lazy!" Vanity said. "No it's not! You're a Smurf with a face like a troll!" Lazy said, before hitting the egg and changing Vanity's face into a troll's face. "Oh no! My beautiful face is ruined! You're a Smurf with big ears and a long tail and hair all over!" Vanity said, before hitting the egg and changed Lazy into a Smurf with big ears, long tail and hair all over. Papa Smurf was jumping around angrily, "This is a fine kettle of Smurf! That magic egg is turning my little Smurfs into monsters, and nobody will listen to me. I've got to get rid of it before it makes monkeys of us all!" he thought to himself. "Let's hide the egg and take turns smurfing our own wishes!" Brainy whispered to the others. "Yeah! We'll keep it just for us!" Handy said, before they took off into the forest with the egg. Papa Smurf soon noticed the egg had disappeared. "It's gone! Well, there's another way to handle this!" he said, before he pulled on Hero's long blond hair. "OW! Let go of my hair!" he shouted, as he turned round and noticed it was Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf jumped about wildly and pointing to his lab. Hero knew what he meant. "You want me to help smurf up an antidote?" he asked. Papa Smurf jumped around excitedly. "Let's smurf to it!" he said, as he and Papa Smurf headed towards the lab to work on an antidote. As they were heading for the lab, Hero had trouble keeping his balance. "I seriously don't know how both Wonder and Smurfette can run in these shoes," Hero said. "They're killing my feet." Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Magic Egg Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles